mysporeversefandomcom-20200214-history
Sadorah
"Yeah, it's not a fun job, but someone has to do it. "- Sadorah, referring to his job of cleaning up the animals' "business" to the player's captain during Sporerassic Park 2. Sadorah, his name was once spelled as Sardorah, is a major Bizarokame character appearing in the Sporerassic Park series and is one of the most recurring characters of the series, along side Kwargel Lewis and Dantenca. He does care about the animals, but he has a dislike for the Shiraptors in some of the parks and this is even show in some of the adventures. He also mostly teams up with the player's Captain to take out enemies. He does so in Sporerassic Parks 2, 3, Ice Age, 4, the 7th adventure in the series and in the Lost World. The player does not have to worry about him dying, cause he has health-restoring equipment. He is one of the five main employees and is the one with the most adventure appearances with 13 appearances total. His main job at the parks is animal control but prior to the 6th installment, he also had to clean up animal waste and tend to the animals medically, prior to Dr. Herbonia's debut in the 7th installment. He is the replacement of Garmas. Background Before he became a employee at the Sporerassic Parks, Sadorah served in his empire's military. Though he didn't see much action, he did train with the weapons he has now. He grew bored of the military life and resigned. He kept the weapons he trained with, as revealed in Sadorah's Quest they were a gift from General Fablonks after Sadorah defeated a group of thugs who were ambushing the base's patrols. Looking for someway to make money, he came across a job on a sign that the person who took it had to hunt down some creatures called Shiraptors. Though the job was still new, Sadorah took it. He found them and killed them with a little diffuculty but he managed to do it. This first job gave Sadorah his dislike for Shiraptors. His work impressed Dr. Lewis, his then future boss and the one that offered the job. Dr. Lewis offered Sadorah a job at his Sporerassic Parks and Sadorah took it. His job is animal control, if the a animal escaped from it's pen, it was his job to catch or kill them. Personality Sadorah is shown to be a kind character, though with a bit of a temper. He is shown to dislike work that he doesn't like doing, such as cleaning up the animals' "business". He also is known to have a great dislike of Shiraptors. In times of danger and peril, Sadorah seems to react quickly and attack enemies on sight though however he is likely not to kill a dinosaur that he has to just capture. Appearance Sadorah looks like most members of his species, he has all 4 Warrior weapons: two are on his pincers and the other two on his his shoulder pads. He doesn't wear a bow tie like most members of his species do. Abilities Being a Bizarokame, he has all the abilities that his species has. Since he has all 4 Warrior class weapons, these replace his Bite, Charge, Strike and Spit attacks that normal members of his species would use. 'Attacks' Bladed Knuckles- Level 2: Sadorah attacks with a left uppercut with his left pincer then a thrust with his right pincer. Does 50 damage and uses 70 Energy. They are found on his Lightning Strikers. Missile Flinger- Level 2: Sadorah simply shoots a missile from his Missile Flinger and it will follow the enemy it is shot at. The explosion will damage multiple enemies. Does 60 damage and uses 180 Energy. They are seen on his should pads farest away from his shoulders. Ligthning Strikers- Level 2: Sadorah's most deadly attack, he thrusts his Lightning Strikers into an enemy as if he is impaling it then pulls them out and making some sort of pose. Does 70 damage and uses 110 Energy. They are on his pincers along with his Bladed Knuckles. Plasma Pulsers- Level 2: Sadorah simply shots a energy blast from his Plasma Pulsers and it heads to the selected enemy. This is Sadorah's weakest attack as it does 35 damage and uses 100 Energy but makes up for it by giving him a second long range attack option. They are located on his shoulder pads nearest to his shoulders. 'Misc. Abilities' These abilities are from equipment that Sadorah has. Super Invigorator: This equipment restores Sadorah's health by 2 as time goes by when he is damaged. It stops when his health is back to maxium but restarts again when he is damaged again. It is seen on the bottom of his Lightning Striker's handles and it gives off a pink light. Power Generator: This helmet like device restores Sadorah's energy, which is used for his attacks, greatly and quickly. It is hidden somewhere on his Plasma Pulsers. Power Battery: This device is seen on Sadorah's Plasma Pulsers. It increases his Energy from 1,000 to 2,000, thus allowing him to use his attacks more. In adventures Sadorah mainly appears in the Sporerassic Park series, where he is a reoccuring character along with Dantenca, Dr. Lewis and later on, Herbon and Dr. Herbonia. In most of the adventures in the series, Sadorah often follows the player aiding him/her in the current mission. So far, he doesn't assist the player in Sporerassic Park: Permian due to the storyline. 'Sporerassic Park series' Sporerassic Park 2 (first appearance) Sporerassic Park 3 Sporerassic Park: Ice Age Sporerassic Park 4 Sporerassic Park The Lost World: Sporerassic Park Sporerassic Park: Permian Sporerassic Park: Triassic Sporerassic Park: Jurassic Sporerassic Park: Cretaceous Unnamed Installment 'Mecha-Federation Chronicles Series' Mission 8: Device Defenders! (locked ally) 'Misc. Adventures' Sadorah's Quest (locked and playable appearance) Gallery Credit to those whose artwork in this gallery. (Pics with external links only, those are the people who did the artwork and full credit goes to them) File:Sardorah.png|Sadorah's former appearance, also when he was known as Sardorah. File:Trade_sadorah_by_scatha_the_worm-d4b8ysy.png|Artwork of Sadorah by Scatha-the-worm File:Sadorah_by_koshechkazlatovlaska-d4bjt8i.png|Artwork of Sadorah by Koshechkazlatovlaska File:C_dededeman7_by_geekgilmu-d4c5sds.png|Plushie of Sadorah by GeekGilmu File:Dededeman7_comm_by_heart_of_a_dragoness-d4c8v8l.jpg|Artwork of Sadorah by heart-of-a-dragoness File:Rq_sadorah_by_prehistorickoopa37-d4c6apw.png|Artwork of Sadorah by prehistorickoopa37 File:Sadorah_by_koshechkazlatovlaska-d4jk040.png|Artwork of Sadorah by Koshechkazlatovlaska File:Sadorah_by_thefruitloopexpress-d4n6erl.png|Artwork of Sadorah by TheFruitLoopExpress File:Sadorah_pic_by_coconutstevio92-d4n79x0.png|Artwork of Sadorah by coconutstevio92 File:Sadorah_Bladed_Knuckles_1.png|First part of Sadorah's Bladed Knuckle attack. He is uppercutting with his left pincer's Bladed Knuckle. File:Sadorah_Bladed_Knuckles_2.png|Second part of Sadorah's Bladed Knuckle attack. He is thrusting with his right pincer's Bladed Knuckle. File:Sadorah_Missile_Flinger_Shot.png|Sadorah shooting a missile from his Missile Flinger. File:Sadorah_Lightning_Striker_Thrust_1.png|Sadorah attacking a enemy with his Lightning Strikers. File:Sadorah_Lightning_Strikers_2.png|The second half of Sadorah's Lightning Striker attack. File:Sadorah_Plasma_Pulser_Shot.png|Sadorah shooting his Plasma Pulser. Trivia *He is a reference to Robert Muldoon, morely the novel version of the character, as Sardorah doesn't die in any adventures he's in. *Although he does have all the Warrior-class weapons, he isn't a Elite Soldier as his weapons are only Level 2. But he is still a helpful ally. *Unlike Soldiers of his species, Sadorah has his Plasma Pulsers on his shoulder pads. Category:Galactic Adventures Characters Category:Sporerassic Park Series Characters Category:Sporerassic Park Employees Category:Living Characters Category:Adventure Allies Category:Male Characters Category:Bizarokame Characters Category:Optional Allies Category:NPC Characters Category:Playable Characters